In Another Life
by Liviana Black
Summary: Alternate Reality fic where Peter is found and put in Azkaban, leaving Sirius free to raise Harry and Sirius' niece and nephew. A different first year Harry with new firends.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: ** Do I look like J.K.? No? Well, no duh, because I'm not her and Harry Potter and any characters or situations out of the books don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:  **Yeah, I know I know, the alternate universe thing has been done, but this is my version of it.  For background on my character Sophia Smalls read _It's a Small World. _

Ever since she lost her four friends, Sophia Smalls had the urge to get as far a way as possible.  A picture, a place, a thing, was all it took to reminder of the friends that she would probably never see again.

It was bad enough that Voldemort had killed Lily and James.  Even worse that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, the hell on earth wizarding prison.  But they didn't have much of a choice.  But Remus could have stayed.  He didn't need to leave Britain and her all alone.

Lately, Sophia had taken to driving around the country side; just her, her radio and her thoughts.  One day she came to an intersection.  One way was London; the other was Odery St. Chapel.  At that moment, two paths of future history split.  One you already know.  The other gave an innocent man freedom, a lonely man friends and an unloved boy love.  

As Sophia drove through St. Chapel, she heard a voice she thought she would never here again.  It wasn't out loud, but in her head, and no she wasn't crazy.  See, Sophia was a truth seer.  If a truth seer finds someone they particularly distrust, she or he will develop a one-way psychic connection with said person.  Sophia had this with only one person, Peter Pettigrew. 

_"Not them again.  Why can't they just let me sleep?" _ It was week at first but as she neared the out skirts of the other side of town it became stronger.  _"Why couldn't I have been something powerful like a lion, or a balsilic?  They would never treat one of those this way."_

Then she saw it, a house that looked as if it would fall over at the slightest breeze. _Must be magic, She thought _Might as well start there. _She pulled in the drive, scattering chickens in the front yard.  There was a pair of identical red headed boys in the front yard, playing with a tuff of grey.  It was a rat.  _I got you know, Wormtail.__

Sophia stopped her car and walked up to the boys.  "Hello," she said kneeling down net to them.

"Hello," both the boys replied.

"Is that a rat you're playing with?" Sophia asked.

"Yep," one little boy said.

"Can I see it?" Sophia asked.

"Nope," the other little boy replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause its Percy's," little boy one said.

"And Percy doesn't like anybody touching his stuff," little boy two added.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _Sophia thought.  Luckily for her a stought woman with red hair came out of the house with another, slightly older boy in hand.

"See, mum, I told you they took Scabbers," the boy said.

"Yes, I see," the woman said dismissively.  She turned to Sophia. "Who are you?"

"Sophia Smalls," Sophia replied.

"And what brings you here, Sophia?" the lady asked.

"Oh, um, you see, I was driving by and saw your house.  Now I just love houses with such obvious magical charm, so I decided to stop by.  Then I saw your boys playing with that rat there.  Well, a little over a year ago, my little brother released my pet rat as a way to get back at me for accidentally stepping on his pet spider.  And that rat looks exactly like mine did."  _Even if I am a truth seer, there is no reason to tell them the truth.  They might freak out._

"Are you sure this is your rat?" the lady asked.

"Positive.  You see where that toe is missing; well my other little brother cut it off for one of his potions."

The lady looked though full for a moment.  "Okay, Percy, give her Scabbers."

"Mum," Percy whined.

"Percy," his mom warned.

"Okay," he grumbled.  He handed Sophia Wormtail.  Wormtail imminently tried to scramble back to Percy.

"See, he doesn't like her," Percy potted.

"Percy," His mom warned again.

Sophia smiled and reached in to her pocket (while death holding the struggling Peter) where she a small amount of wing money.  She pulled out three gold pieces and handed them to the boy.  'Here, for taking such good care of him."

Percy smiled for the first time since she had met him.  Sophia smiled back and headed to her car.  Once in she opened the glove compartment and pulled out her wand.

"There's something I should have told you earlier.  I'm a witch," and with that she stunned him.

**Ministry's Mistake**

Yesterday, Tuesday, June 25, 1982, a rat was brought to 

Ministry headquarters by Albus Dumbledore and his young

apprentice, Sophia Smalls, which Dumbledore privately 

taught to help in the war against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

The rat was in fact Peter Pettigrew, supposedly dead after an 

encounter with Sirius Black where Black allegedly blew up a 

street of Muggles.

After a day of examination by Ministry officials, it was

found that not only was Peter alive and well, but might also

be guilty of the crimes that Sirius Black was accused of.  The 

Ministry will have to perform a complete investigation to be 

Sure, but at this moment an un-named Ministry worker has

commented that Blacks chances of getting out of Azkaban

with a large amount of restitution "Looks good."

**Blacked Freed**

On Friday, July 10, 1982, Sirius Black, accused of

 conspiracy with You-Know-Who in the death of James 

and Lily Potter and killing 12 muggles was set free because

 of the capture of Peter Pettigrew, who was in fact the guilty party

 to these crimes.  Pettigrew's capture was bout about in large 

part by a friend of Black's, Sophia Smalls.

"Its times like these you know who your true friends are," says

Black at a tear full reunion with sixteen-year-old Smalls.  When 

asked about his plans now that he is free, he simply wanted to take

young Harry Potter, most widely known for his defeat of You-Know-Who

who in fact is Black's godson, and to try to locate his niece and

nephew, twin son and daughter of his late brother and sister-in-law,

Polaris and Cynthia Black.


	2. Letters From Hogwarts

**A/N**:  This next part happens nine years later and also introduces two of my own characters, Sirius' niece and nephew, Liviana and Talon.  Again to find out more about Sophia Smalls (it will help you understand this story better) read _It's a Small World._

            "I'll get you yet, Talon," Liviana yelled, raising her broom after her brother, letting her long, blond hair trail behind her.

            "Not if you can't catch me, Livy," Talon yelled back.  He pushed his Nimbus 2000, top of the line racing broom that uncle Sirius had just given him, his sister and Harry, a week ago, as fast as it would take him.  It wasn't enough though as Harry zoomed up and cut him off.

            "Good job, Harry," Liviana smiled.  Harry smiled and did a backwards loop witch made his glasses slide up his nose.

            "You two planned this, didn't you?" Talon asked.

            "Of course," Harry and Liviana replied at the same time.

            "No fair," Talon said.  "Harry, boys are suppose to stick together.

            "So should twins, right Talon," Liviana said.

            "Right," Talon said before thinking.  "I mean…"

            "You walked right into that one Tal," Harry said.

            "Talon," Talon said, putting the emphasis on the "on".  "You can shorten Liviana's name, but please don't try to shorten mine."

            "Guys I thing we should get down," Liviana said suddenly.

            "Why?" the boys asked.

            Liviana just pointed to a muggle town on the horizon.  Imminently, all three of them went into their own dive.  Liviana did a graceful dive with her signature loop on the end.  Talon did a corkscrew dive, skimming off at the bottom, and Harry did an oh-my- God-you-are-going-to-die-if-you-don't-pull-up-right-now dive.

            "Livy, why don't you change into your leopard form and lead us back?  I don't exactly know where we are," Talon said.  To normal people, this may sound like a strange request, but Livy was use to it.  Livy was the youngest animagis ever.  She had completed the potion for the transformation on her own when she was three, marking her name as a magical prodigy.  Even though she was only eleven, she had been invited to Hogwarts for the past three years now, but declined to wait for her brother and Harry.

            Actually, all three children were special.  Harry had defeated the greatest dark wizard of their time when he was only one, and Talon had an encyclopedic knowledge of almost anything he deemed worth knowing about.  Some people might think that the fact that the three of them had grown up together might have something to do with this, in reality it was in their blood.  Harry was the heir of Godric Gryfindor, and Liviana and Talon were related to Rowan Ravenclaw. 

            Liviana trance formed and Talon picked up her broom and the three of them began walking back towards the Potter mansion were they lived with Harry's godfather of Talon and Livy's uncle, Sirius Black.  They could have lived at the Black mansion, but that place was crossed with a lot of dark curses left by Sirius's father.

            Sirius Black was perhaps the coolest adult any child, let alone three, could have grown up with.  Sirius owned a broom testing facility and often brought home a new type of broom for the three of them.  Sirius was not the best cook though, so lucky for them, Remus Lupin and Sophia Smalls also lived there and when they were not making kissy faces at each other, would help out with things like that so Sirius doesn't accidentally burn the house down like he almost did once (I should say in his defense here that that was when he had first gotten Harry, Liviana and Talon back and dealing with three confused toddlers and cooking isn't a good idea.)

            As the three of them neared the house, three owls swooped down and gave each of them a letter.  

            "Do you think?" Talon asked.

            "Green hand writing on the address.  You do the math," Liviana said, already opening hers.

            "Don't you think we should wait till we get back?" Harry asked.  "Sirius, Remus and Sophia will probably want to see us open them."

            "I don't think they would mind me opening mine a little early.  They've already seen me with three of them," Liviana said.  "But you two probably should wait.  Sophia will want a picture." 

            The three of them took their letters and walked into the back kitchen of the house.  "Uncle Sirius, Remus, Sophia," Liviana called, "we're back and the boys have Hogwarts letters."

            "Already?" Sirius asked, "I think they come earlier every year."

            "No they don't, Sirius," Remus said, "you just have a bad sense of timing.  And speaking of sense of timing, I hope you have a better one than your uncle does, Livy and have the Wolfsbane potion ready for this month."

            "All ready," Liviana said.  I should mention Liviana hadn't stopped at animagis potions.  She had gone on to make three more of those, giving her a grand total, at the moment of four animals she could turn into, she also made more complex potions such as Veritaserum and Wolfsbane.  "I even tried something new to make it taste better."

            "Will it still work?" Sirius asked.  He never liked his niece experimenting with such stuff.  The out come could not only endanger Remus, but everyone in the house.

            "It should, but I'll stay up with Remus in my leopard form for a while to make sure," Liviana replied.  "But this can wait till tomorrow; Harry and Talon have their Hogwarts letters."

            "What about you?" Remus asked.

            "I already opened mine.  I didn't think you would mind seeing I already have three others up stairs," Liviana replied.

            "They still waste paper sending you those?" Sophia asked coming down stairs, camera in hand.  "They should just send you your graduation certificate."

             "Why don't you two open those?" Sirius asked the boys.  Talon and Harry dug into their letters.

            "I got in," Talon said.

            "Me too!" Harry yelled.

            "Was there a doubt?" Liviana asked. The boys looked a little sheepish at their own excitement.

            "Livy, let them have their fun.  I think this calls for a celebration," Sirius announced.  "Diagon Ally to get your school supplies and while we're there, you should each get a pet for Hogwarts."  This got a resounding cheer form each of the kids.  "I think that's a yes.  Go get ready, we'll leave in a half hour."  The three of them ran up stairs to get ready.

            "The usual groups, Sirius?" Remus asked.  When ever they took the kids up they would split into three groups, each adult paired up with one kid.  Sophia would go with Liviana so Sophia could go to jewelry shops without hurting Remus and Liviana could pick up stuff for potions without Sirius breaking anything of hurting Remus with the ingredients.  Harry would go with Sirius because the two of them would check out quidditch supplies and joke stuff.  Remus and Talon would usually go to the book store and meet up with Sirius and Harry at the joke shop.

            "Not this time.  They all need the same things, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem for them to go together," Sirius replied.

            "In that case do you mind if Sophia and I slip off?" Remus asked.

            "Does Remus have something romantic planned?" Sirius asked.

            "Maybe," Remus replied, slipping his arm around Sophia. 

            "Sure then, I don't mind.  I get to spend sometime a lone with the kids," Sirius said.

            "Thanks, I owe you one," Remus said.

            "I'll remind you next time I have a hot date," Sirius replied. 

            "Sirius, Harry and Talon are playing keep away with my shoe," Liviana's voice could be heard coming from up stairs.

            "Duty calls," Sirius said, rushing up stairs.  "Harry, Talon, if you don't stop with Livy's shoes, I'll keep away your brooms."

            "So what do you have planned, Mr. Romantic?" Sophia asked once Sirius had cleared out of the kitchen.

            "Just a little surprise for you, my dear" Remus replied with a sly smile at Sophia.  He moved in closer to kiss Sophia but right before he totally closed in the trampling of elephants could be herd coming down stairs.

            "You two ready?" Sirius asked looking in to the kitchen.  He was carrying Harry and Talon under each arm with Liviana smiling smugly behind them.

            Remus got a dear in the head lights look on his face and replied with a week "yeah."


	3. Diagon Ally

**A/N:  Important: **I forgot to explain a couple things in the last chapter and they are going to be important later, if not in this story, in the follow up year two version.  So first off, Livy's leopard animagis is a snow leopard with dark silver spots.  The leopard was not the first animal she was able to change into, first was a dolphin, next was a merlin (type of hawk), after that a blue phoenix, then the leopard. 

**Not as important:**  A quick description of Liviana and Talon.  Liviana and Talon both have golden blond hair and green, gray, and brown swirled together eyes.  Liviana is slightly taller just because she's a girl and already had her growth spurt.  That's all for now.  

"How do you do that?" Talon asked as Liviana came out of the fire, seemingly unfazed by the floo travel.

"Do what?" Liviana asked, brushing her self off.

"Not totally end up sprawled flat on the floor after coming out of the floo network," Harry filled in.

"Feminine grace," Liviana suggested.  Then Sophia fell out of the fire place.

"Stupid floo powder."

"Uh, my animal side instincts?" Liviana tried again.

"Stupid floo powder," Remus growled, landing on top of Sophia.

"I'll be quite now."

Sirius, who was already there, laughed as Remus and Sophia tried to get up.  Remus glared at him.  "You know you can help us."

"Oh but you look so comfortable," Sirius said, giving Remus a hand.

Tom, the bar keeper came up to them.  "Can I get you anything?" 

"No thanks Tom," Sirius replied.  "Just getting the kids' school things"

"They're starting this year already.  I remember when you took the tykes here after you had just adopted them," Tom turned to the kids.  "DO you see that man in the corner?" He asked them

"The one with the funny hat?" Talon asked.

"Talon," Sophia scolded, "don't be rude."

"That's the one," Tom said. "He's your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"He seems kind of shaky to be a DADA teacher," Liviana commented.

"Aye, he is.  You see, he spent a couple of years in Transylvania.  They say he encountered some bad things there.  Scared him good, it did.  They say he keeps cloves of garlic in that turban to scare away vampires," Tom said. "Well, I better move on.  There are others to help.  You know your way into Diagon Ally, right."

"I think we can manage," Sirius said.  Tom nodded and walked off.

"Some DADA teacher," Remus sneered.  "If he was any good at it he should know that garlic doesn't scare Vampires any more.  They've grown immune."

"He doesn't seem quite right," Sophia commented.  "Keep an eye on him kids."

The six retreated to the back yard where Sirius took out his wand.  He counted the right amount of bricks to allow them into Diagon Ally.

"Where are we going first?" Harry asked.

"I need to go to the apothecary to get some more potions ingredients," Liviana said.

"I think we need to go to Gringots to get money first," Sirius said.

"Sirius, why don't you take the boys to Gringots while Remus and I take Livy to the apothecary.  Livy has her own checking account to buy what ever she needs and you don't want her going down in the carts, do you?" Sophia said.

"I don't get how you can fly on a broom, remain totally unfazed by floo travel, and take in potion fumes, but one little cart ride at Gringots makes you sick for a week," Talon commented.

"Mystery of life," Liviana replied.

"We'll meet you at the apothecary in twenty minutes," Sirius said.  "Here's some money. Please buy the boys' Hogwarts starter kits too."

"Sure," Liviana said.  Sirius Harry and Talon headed towards Gringots.

Once they were out of sight, Liviana turned to Remus and Sophia.  "You two can go do what ever you were planning on doing."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Liviana said.  "Remus, you can't go into a potions store because of your 'allergies', but you still agree to stay here with Sophia."

"Let no one say you aren't observant, Livy," Sophia said.  "I think we should do what she says, Remus."

"You'll be okay, right?" Remus asked Liviana.

"Leave the dotting mother act to Sophia, Remus.  Of course I'll be okay.  I know the apothecary like the back of my hand and the owner knows me.  Don't worry," Liviana assured.

"We'll be at Florean's if you need us," Remus said putting his arm around Sophia.  Liviana watched them walk away.

"Thank God," she said to her self. "I thought they'd never leave." Liviana turned and walked into the apothecary.  A bell ran as she entered, announcing her presence.

"Who's there?" asked an old woman, coming from the back of the shop.  She noticed Liviana.  "Livy, dear, what are you doing back here so soon?  I though you said last time should tide you over for a year on Wolfsbane."

"Hi Mrs. Bunaqua," Liviana said, putting on her best smile.  She had learned a long time ago the power a little girl's smile had on adults.  

"What can I get you?" Mrs. Bunaqua asked.

"Let's see," Liviana said.  She dug a list out of one of her pockets. "Here we are.  Hmm… Vampire extract…unicorn hair…Erumpent horn...dragon tooth… and the rest I think I can find up front."

"Erumpent horn?" Mrs. Bunaqua asked.  "Are you sure you need that?  Dragon's horn has the same properties and it's not labeled a class B non-tradable." 

"I'm already using dragon tooth."

"Yes, yes that's right.  You do know I'll have to report this to the ministry, though," said Mrs. Bunaqua.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, but I do have pretty much a blank check from them."

"Okay then, I'll go get that.   You just pick out what ever else you need.  I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks, can you also get two potions starter kits?  Harry and Talon are starting this year," Liviana added.

"Of course," Mrs. Bunaqua said as she headed to the back again.

Liviana started around the shop, picking up things she need as she went.  As she was picking up the Diricawl feathers, the bell on the door rang and another customer entered.  Liviana was momentarily distracted and forgot her list.

"I'll be out to help you in a minute," Mrs. Bunaqua said.

"I'm just here to pick up the order for Hogwarts," a gruff voice said. "But I also need to look around for a while.

"Of course, Mr. Snape," Mrs. Bunaqua said.  "Liviana, if you have everything you need I'll ring up your order now."

"I'm ready, Mrs. Bunaqua," Liviana replied.  She walked to the front of the store and deposited the rest of her supplies on the counter.

"Your total comes to twenty gallons and seven sickles," Mrs. Bunaqua said.

"Okay," Liviana said.  She took the money Sirius had given her out and gave it too Mrs. Bunaqua.  The door opened again and Sirius Talon and Harry came in.

"Did you get everything you need, Livy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Liviana said.

"Your order is ready, Mr. Snape," Mrs. Bunaqua called.   A man with greasy hair walked right into Sirius.

"Watch out," Sirius called.

"I think you are the one who should watch out," the man said.  He turned around.  When Sirius and the other man saw each other's faces, their looks hardened.

"You," growled, greasy hair.

"You," Sirius growled back.

"You're still out of prison, I see," greasy hair commented.

"You still haven't washed your hair, I see," Sirius commented back.  "Come on kids.  Let's go before your uncle does something he doesn't want to do in front of you."

"Oh that's it, run away," greasy hair said.

"You just be glad that I don't want to set a bad example for the kids, Servus," Sirius growled, ushering the kids out.  Once out side the, Sirius calmed down a bit.  "Okay, where to next?"

"Let's get our wands," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said.  The four of them mad there way to Olivander's.  They entered and old, dusty shop.  Old Olivander met them at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Black, and young Mr. Black," Mr. Olivander greeted them.  "Here for wands I assume."

"Yes sir," Liviana replied.

"Well which one of you first?" Mr. Olivander asked.  Liviana stepped forward.  "Ah yes, hold out your wand hand."  Liviana held out her left arm.  A tap measurer began taking measurements all around her.  "Oh my," Mr. Olivander said once it was done.

"What sir?" Liviana asked.

"You don't need a wand," Mr. Olivander said.

"I don't?" Liviana asked.

"No, the measurements say that you have wand less capabilities." 

"Wow," Liviana said.

"Are you sure, Mr. Olivander?" Sirius asked.

"Quite sure Mr. Black.  I thought that she might not need a wand since she walked in, and the measurements don't lie.  And if I'm right, the younger Mr. Black will probably take to using staff magic," Mr. Olivander said.  "Step up boy and let me measure you."

Talon stepped up, and like Mr. Olivander predicted, received a staff instead of a wand.  Then it was Harry's turn.  Mr. Olivander seemed to have handed him half the store before Harry found the right one.

"Curious, curious," Mr. Olivander said.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I ever made and every wand I ever sold.  It just so happens that the phoenix who gave the core for this wand gave one other feather, just one.  What is curious is that that feather was in the wand that gave you that scar," Mr. Olivander said.  Harry looked frightened.  "But like I always say, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

"How much do we owe you, Mr. Olivander?" Sirius asked.  Sirius settled up with Mr. Olivander, and they left the shop.  The next couple where pretty uneventful as Sirius and the kids picked up the rest of the stuff they would need for school.

They met up again with Remus and Sophia at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Remus and I have the most wonderful news," Sophia squealed as a greeting.


	4. Remus and Sophia's Good News

**In the last chapters I have been saying that you might want to read _It's a Small World.   Now, I'm saying you should at least read the first three chapters to understand all that's going on._**

**Last chapter**:  "Remus and I have the most wonderful news," Sophia said.

**And on with the show:**

            "What is it Sophia?" Liviana asked.

            "We're getting married," Sophia said, happily.  Sirius fainted

(A/n: Wow I bet no one was expecting that)

**Two hours earlier:**

            "Let me get your chair, my lady," Remus said, pulling out a chair for Sophia.

            "Thank you, sir," Sophia smiled, "but don't you think we should get our ice cream first?"

            "Just sit down, Sophie.  I'll get it," Remus said.

            "And how will you know what to get?" Sophia asked.

            "Because I know what you always get.  Hot fudge Sunday with nuts," Remus smiled at Sophia.

            "I guess I'm predictable."

            "No, you just have predictable eating habits.  I'll be back in a minute."

            Remus walked up to the counter.  "Is it ready?" 

            "Yes, Remus," Florean Floresent said, "you going through with it this time."

            "I hope so."  Remus picked up the two Sundays and headed back to where Sophia was sitting.  Sophia looked at her Sunday and gasped.  Remus kneeled down in front of her and took the ring off the top of her Sunday.  

            "Sophia, I've never felt the same way I felt about you.  I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning with you.  Will you marry me?"

            Sophia opened her mouth to speak, and found she couldn't.  She nodded, dropped to her knees and hugged Remus. When they broke apart, Remus slipped the ring on Sophia's finger.  "I know it's not that big or fancy or anything…"

            Sophia shook her head.  "It's perfect, you're perfect."  She put her arms around him again and began to sob.  Remus just held her there, on the ground at the ice cream parlor.

**Back to the present:**

            "If I knew he was going to react like this, I would have proposed years ago," Remus said.

            "Remus," Sophia mock scolded, hitting him playfully in the arm.

            "And I should have too," Remus replied.

            Sophia smiled and went up to the bar.

            "Nice save," Liviana said.

            "It's true though.  I've never had the courage of your father, Harry" Remus said and sat down.

            "What did he do?" Harry asked.  He always liked hearing stories about his parents.

            "He comes home from a date one night, mind you this was when he Sirius and I where sharing an apartment, well he comes home all starry-eyed from a date with Lily and says, 'I'm going to marry that girl.'  Sirius and I took at as a joke, but the next day he comes home with a ring.  Then he goes off to Lily's," Remus stopped for a second.

            "What happened?" Liviana asked.  "Did he propose? Did she say yes?"

            "Of course he did and of course she did, but right after they got done kissing and hugging a Ministry of Magic employ comes to the door…"

            "Asking dad to go on a secret mission," Harry interrupted.

            "I wish something like that had happened," Remus sighed.  "Actually it was another case of James' incredible bad timing.  He had proposed right before Lily's parents were killed by Death Eaters."

            "Ouch," Talon commented.

            "How did Uncle Sirius react to that?" Liviana asked.

            "I don't remember him fainting, that's for sure," Remus said, looking now worriedly at his friend.

"What are we going to do about him?" Talon asked.

"I think Sophia has that covered," Liviana said.  Sophia came to them with a picture of water.

"Watch out," she said, pouring the whole thing on Sirius' face.  Sirius sat up quickly sputtering.

"Morning, sunshine," Sophia said, smiling.

"Man my head hurts," Sirius said, rubbing his head.  "Did you really say you were getting married?" He asked Sophia.

"Yes," she replied.

"That's nice," Sirius said, fainting again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think about Remus and Sophia getting married?" Liviana asked, hanging upside down from the jungle gym (one of those triangular, half sphere things). It was part of the playground that Sirius has made for them on Harry's fifth birthday.  At each of their birthdays, Sirius would either take them on a trip (on the twins last birthday he had took them to the Alps to ski) or add something big on the mansion grounds, or the mansion its self (like the playground, the indoor swimming pool, or the pond).

"I think it's going to be odd," Harry said, pushing himself in circles on the marry-go-round.  "Next summer is going to be weird."

"It won't be too different," Talon assured, sitting in the swing and spinning the chains around.  "They'll just be living in the guest house."

"True.  That also means that I won't half to be as careful with my potions stuff," Liviana said in a voice that betrayed her true feelings of still wanting Remus and Sophia around.  The three lapsed into silence.

"Harry, what do you think you will get for your birthday this year?" Talon said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Well, your birthday was the trip, so mine will probably be the add on," Harry said.

"Don't remind me of that trip," Liviana said. "I'm still sore.

"You were kind of funny tough." Talon said.  Liviana glared at Talon.

  
**To My reviewers:**

I can't say how much I love you guys.  Getting reviews make it worth to keep going on a story, so please all review.  I am not going to hold my story hostage for reviews, but reviews do help the creative juices keep going and get me motivated to get the next chapter up.

Lils: thanks for reviewing

Daman: You know, I've never liked that approach, and I don't think that's where this story is going, but keep your eyes on Liviana in future stories.

Congerking: Thanks for you review.  I hope you like my direction.

Horse Queen:  I know, I know, I'm the epiphany of all evil for leaving you hanging in the next chapter, but I think I gave out enough clues for you to guess what was going to happen


End file.
